Student Body
by Jayeliwood
Summary: During a partically boring class with a rather-interesting- teacher Edward needs distracting and Bella knows exactly how to do it. Another Example for the Sexy Edward Contest!


**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Student Body**

**Jayeliwood**

**Type of Edward Student**

**Character type: OOC slightly**

**Story type: vampire**

**POV: Edward**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

_**Just to let you know, this story takes places after breaking dawn. There's no real spoilers. If you didn't know she was going to become a vampire by this point you never will lol. But, it does kind of reveal her power (sort of) so if you haven't read it and want to be completely surprised, I wouldn't read. Just a warning. Like I said, it's not a huge spoiler.**_

I leaned against the bottom of the stairs waiting for my lovely wife, who was running behind. "Bella, it's the first day of school, we shouldn't be late!" I called up the stairs.

"Go on with the boys, I'm going to ride with the Rosalie and Alice. I'll see you there!" She called down, her soft voice carrying through the house. "I love you!" She added.

"Love you, too. See you in class." I called up. I nodded my head towards the door, signaling to my brothers to go.

They followed me out the door, walking towards my very new, very shiny black jaguar, which was a gift from Bella for my birthday.

"I can't believe we have to wear uniforms." Emmett mumbled as he climbed into the back seat. He did look rather odd in the khaki pants and white polo. It seemed to plain for him.

"It doesn't bother me any. It doesn't bother Edward either." Jasper said, sitting in the passenger seat.

"That's because you two are normally dress like preps. I actually have style." He said pouting, which caused me to roll my eyes. This was going to be a long couple of years.

I didn't see Bella the first part of the day, which killed me. We only had two classes together, one right before lunch and one right after. Oddly enough it was Biology and gym.

The biology lab was eerily similar to the one back in Forks. I settled into my seat, placing my backpack on the free seat next to me so no one else would take it. I would sit next to my wife.

The girls thoughts were the strongest at the moment. They were thinking_ interesting_ thoughts about the new males in school: Emmett, Jasper, and myself. I hated being thought of this way by them. I would never show them any interest, but I knew the thoughts would continue.

Suddenly all thoughts shifted. The males population's thoughts became a lot more lewd than usual while the female's thoughts became extremely jealous. I turned to see what they were all thinking about.

Bella was walking into the class room wearing her school uniform. A thin white button down shirt with a knee length plaid red skirt, along with black knee socks and patten leather heels. I quickly swallowed the venom that pulled in my mouth, not from hunger but desire.

Her hips were swishing slightly as she came to sit beside me. "Good morning, Edward." She said in a soft voice. She sat on the stool next to me, a small smile playing on her face.

"Yes, it is." I mumbled, looking over her outfit openly. I had yet to see it on her. I should have prepared myself for this. I never expected to have such a reaction to it though. Desire flowed through my veins.

She nibbled on the end of a pencil. "This seems oddly familiar." She looked around the room.

"It does." I replied, not able to come up with a better answer that that. I was having too much fun looking at her long legs in that skirt. I tried to scold myself for thinking like a teenage boy but could not seem to be able to.

The teacher came bumbling in, things overflowing in his arms. He came to the front of the class room, looking around after he dropped the stuff on the desk with a heavy thud. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw us. He tried to shake the dirty thoughts his head about both of us so he could go on and try to teach.

"What's the matter with him?" Bella asked in a soft tone, so quietly only I could hear.

"He thinks you're beautiful." I told her part of the truth. She didn't need to know our teacher was having more fun thinking about the both of us.

"Oh, and what do you think?" She asked, her eyes lowered to her lap, pulling up her skirt slightly so that her fingers were dragging along her thigh.

I swallowed again. "Bella," I whimpered, pleading for her stop.

"Say here." She commanded, her eyes never leaving mine.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Edward Cullen?" The teacher said in a strained voice, looking around.

"Oh, here." I said absentmindedly.

I heard Bella giggle beside me and I flashed her a dirty look. "It's your fault." I muttered.

"It's not my fault you can't concentrate." She said with a cocky smile.

"Liar," I mumbled, causing her to laugh again.

"Isabella Platt." The teacher asked.

"I prefer Bella," She said, getting his attention.

The teacher opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it quickly. He nodded, pressing his lips together. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose with my forefinger and thumb. _This was going to be a long school year,_ I thought again.

"What's the matter?" Bella whispered as she rested her hand on my thigh.

"Nothing," I answered. I knew she wouldn't believe me but it was worth a try. She didn't need to worry about me.

"Thoughts?" She asked in a soft tone. I looked into her large amber eyes for a moment before nodding. "Let me distract you." She said in a rather sensual tone.

Before I could argue Bella took my hand. The shield you had carefully around her mind slipped away, wrapping around both of us. I could see her thoughts clearly now. She was worried about me and wanted to cheer me up.

"How do you plan to do that?" I asked.

Her smile grew, even in her head. Then it started...

_She pictured herself crawling into of the biology table and sitting in front of me. With a confidence she never had when she was a human she undid the buttons of her skirt, pulling it open so I could see. She was wearing a baby blue satin push up bra, which made her already perfect breasts more tantalizing. Bella trailed one finger down her breast and over the flat plain of her stomach. _

"Bella," I whimpered, not able to hide my desire in my strained voice.

"Shh, or someone will hear you." She said before continuing her dirty day dream.

_She was now lifting her skirt up her creamy thighs, Her hands trailed towards her center, which was covered in nothing but a satiny baby blue thong, which matched her bra. "Do you want me to touch myself?" Her thoughts asked. _

_I nodded my head slowly so that no one would notice. Distracting was certainly the word for this activity. In her thoughts she slipped her right hand down her into her panties, rubbing herself with two fingers. She threw her head back, moaning my name in her head. _

I could feel the strain in my pants becoming almost unbearable. She knew I loved to watch her, and having her imagine it was even more of a turn on for some reason. I squeezed her hand tightly and looked over at her. She was biting her lip, her eyes glowing. She was enjoying this too.

_She continued her thoughts, her free hand going to her breast. She squeezed it roughly, her head tilting back, exposing her creamy slender neck. _

_I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to taste her. This was torture and she knew it. She lifted her fingers from herself and brought them to my imagined lips. I could practically taste her in my mouth, my tongue running over my teeth to keep myself from dropping down onto my knees in the middle of the class room. Being caught with my wife's skirt over my head was not the best way to start the school year. _

_"Do you want more?"_ She thought, her eyes focusing on mine. She didn't even wait for me to answer this time.

_She showed me exactly what she wanted. She showed me throwing her on top of the biology table and kissing her wildly. I crawled on top of her, my lips traveling the sweet trail of her throat. Her hands went to my pants, undoing them quickly. Her hands dove inside my boxers, grabbing, squeezing and massaging. I swallowed back my very real moan._

"Isabella," I whispered, my voice sounding deeper, then to me.

"I love when say my name like that." She thought, her smile in both in my head, and in real life.

"You're going to get us in trouble."

_"You don't want me to do this?" She said with a little pout. In her imagination she flipped me over so I was on my back, still on the table. She slid down my body, her breasts sliding down my chest and then over the hardened length between my legs. She looked up at me once, her grin wicked, before completely bringing me in her hot little mouth. _

I growled in real life, the sound so low no one but Bella, and probably my siblings, could hear it. I could still see her working her mouth up and down me, sucking just the way I like it when her thoughts changed quickly. "Say organisms."

"Organisms." I repeated quickly, trusting her this time.

"Very good, Mr. Cullen." The teacher said, turning his back to me to write on the board.

I turned my attention back towards Bella, raising my eyebrows. "We should stop now."

_She did not let go of my hand though. Her thoughts switched back to me on the table and her on top. Her shirt was completely off now. She was sitting on, straddling my waist. I knew exactly where she sat, and what was very close to being inside of her. Even if it was in her imagination, I felt myself jerk at the idea of it, even after twenty years. _

_I watched as she slipped down on me. She moaned in my head, the sound echoing. In her imagination my hands went to her breasts, massaging them roughly through the bra. One of her hands went between her legs, rubbing herself. I knew she'd be beyond wet now, making her completely slick._

_"Oh, Edward..."_ She called my name breathlessly in my head. _"I want to feel you in me." _

"God damn it," I cursed under my breath through gritted teeth.

"So, for homework I'd like you define all the work words in the first and second chapter. Have a good lunch." The teacher said, the loud lunch bell going off over head.

Bella pulled her hand away from mine, a large grin spread over her features. "Interesting class, don't you think?"

I gathered her and my things quickly, shoving them into my back pack. I grabbed her by the arm, leading her out of the class room.

"Where are we going? You need slow down before they see you walking too fast." Bella said with a giggle. She knew exactly why I was walking so fast and what was about to happen_. Evil little thing._

"If we don't get into an empty class soon pretty soon they're going to see a lot more than me walking too fast." I informed her.

All I could find was an empty closet. I pretty much threw her inside, locking the door behind myself. This probably use to be someones office, but it was empty now except for the large, gray metal desk that was probably older than Bella.

We didn't speak as we attacked each other. Her shirt was already over her head, not even bothering with the buttons. I groaned when I noticed that her bra and panties were the exact ones from the inside of her head. I pulled her panties away quickly, tossing them to the side.

I sat her on the desk, her bottom at the edge. I pushed her down firmly so that she was laying back. I relieved my rock hard self from my pants, breathing in a deep breath when I was finally more comfortable.

"I want to feel you inside me." She repeated the words from earlier.

I obliged, grabbing her thighs and pulling them apart. I stood over her, thrusting deep inside of her slick core. She moaned loudly, her arms above her head.

I watched, unashamed, as her breast bounced with my hard movements. They were spilling out over her bra, the pink of her nipples could be seen. I groaned again.

"Touch yourself, Isabella." I commanded her.

She moaned at my words. One of her hands slipped between her legs and began to massage the bundle of nerves. She instantly became wetter, the hot liquid spreading over me. I moaned, pounding into her harder.

It was not long until her walls were clamping down on me. She tried to pull her hand away, but I grabbed it. "Not yet." I told her. I let go of her wrist and it fell limply to her side as she cried out, her strong orgasm racking her body.

I brought one of my hands between her legs. With thumb I massaged the over sensitive bundle of nerves. Her walls tightened again, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her throbbing center milked me, bringing me over with her. I groaned loudly and leaned forward. I was barely able to move or think.

"I loved you thinking like that, but let's keep it at home." I asked her, my breath still heavy.

"No way, I want to spend lunch like this every day." She said in a breathless laugh. "I think lunch is my favorite period."

**I don't know about where you live, but the public and private schools where I live have to wear uniforms. I met my husband while I was in high school and he was in college. We started dating in the summer so he didn't see my school girl uniform until about six months into the time we were dating. Let's just say I still have the uniform lol. **

**I had fun with this story. I can totally see Bella doing this to poor Edward. I think it may have been slightly OOC so I decided to just be on the safe side. **

**My favorite part was the line about "my wife's skirt over my head" comment. Hehe just cracked me up. What did you like?**

**So, if you haven't voted in my poll yet (shocked gasp) then please do. If you'd like to enter the contest the rules are on my profile. Hopefully soon I will have either a chef or cowboy Edward out. Maybe in the next couple of days. **

**So like, yes, no?**


End file.
